Pink and White
by PrincessKawaii-chan
Summary: M-Rated story about Stingx Ayame Japan's Pop Princess.


**The story is about the pop princess of Japan, Nichiru Ayame. She has pink hair, and blue eyes, has a curvy body, and is 18 years, her daily outfit is long sleeved Jean shirt, white frilly skirt, and blue heels. OC x Sting**

* * *

Normal POV

"Don't leave me, Sena" shouts Sting. "My love for you will never fade away, Shiro" I say. "Cut" says the director. "Ayame-san, your not saying your lines with enough emotion, or sensitive". " Sorry" says Ayame. "It's okay, that's enough for today" he says. "Good work everyone", and we leave.

" Good work today, Ayame-chan" says Yukino. "Arigatō" I say. "Tomorrow, you have a packed day so you should get some rest" she says.

" Renting a bunch of romantic movies would surely open my inner sensitive" Ayame says to herself, half way through the movie, there's a knock at the door. Ayame opens the door. "Hey" says Sting. "Hi" she says letting him in. "Do you something" she asks. "I'm here to help you" he says. "Help me?" she says. "Yep, to unlock your sensitive" says Sting. "And how are you going to do that" says Ayame.

"Like this" says Sting, pulling Ayame into a kiss, and pulls away. "What the heck was that for" Ayame shouts, blushing. "Blushing would make the love scenes better" he says, kissing her again but roughly, she tries push away, but to weak to. Making way into her mouth, getting a taste of her tough, she can't help but moan at the feeling.

They break the passionate kiss for air.

"Want me to continue" he asks. She nodds her, Sting grabs her and places her on the bed. He leans down and sucks on her neck, kissing her spot stop, makes her moan more. "I want to make you mine" Sting whispers seductively in her ear. "Sting" she struggles to say as pleasure fills her body. "I want you too". Sting removes her shirt and bra as fast he can, and his hands massages her breasts.

" Uhh~" Ayame moans. He pinches pinches and plays with her nipples, causing her to moan against him, he moves his head down to suck on her left nipple, while his hands continue to work on the right one. "There so soft" he says. "S-Shutup" says Ayame, as she tangles her hands in his hair. He sucks and licks her nipples leaving marks everywhere. "I feel so vulnerable to him" Ayame say to herself, trying to keep in her moans of pleasure.

She feels something in between her thighs. "Your already wet down there" he says. She tries keep her legs together, to stop the need feeling she has.

He head moves down further to her legs, but stops when Ayame doesn't open for him. "Let me taste you" Sting says. She shakes her head. "I-Its embarrassing, I can't" says Ayame. He kisses her gently, giving a reasurring look, "Please" he says, and she opens her legs.

He spreads them as far as he can and leans his head down. She waits patiently for him, and blast of pleasure surge throughout her whole body. "Nhhh~ Sting!" His tongue enters her without warning. "Your making me go crazy" Ayame moans loudly while squirming, she grips the bed sheets to calm down, but just in case, he holds her down to keep her from moving, but she cant help it. It felt to good. She was sensitive when it comes to sex and he took advantage of it.

His tongue swirls around her inner thighs. "Sting, don't stop" she says. Trying to lick all the wet substance he could, to add the pleasure, he sticks a finger in and pumps. "U-Uh!~" she moans. He rubs her clit with his thumb, and adds another finger. "Mhmm... it feels to good, Sting!" Ayame moans, unable to hold it in anymore.

He stops, causing Ayame to whine. He raises his head and licks his lips and fingers while looking down at her. "You taste amazing" he says smiling. "Don't say such embarrassing thinks" Ayame says blushing. He smiles placing another kiss on her lips. "Let me love you more" says Sting. She nods, as he removes his shirt and pants.

It was huge, it made Ayame hot and scared at the same time. His places his erection at your opening. "Sure you wanna continue" he asks, before doing anything further. "I don't want it to hurt you too much. It is your first time after all".

She shakes her head and wraps her arms around his neck. " Don't stop. I want to feel you inside me more anything" she says. Sting kisses her lovingly, making butterflies in her stomach.

"Ready" Sting asks.

"Hai" she says spreading her legs open even more, ready for the pain.

He enters into her, causing her to scream out in pain. He rips through her virginity, spilling the last of her innocence onto to the bed sheets. "Aaah!" she screams, its to big for her to handle. "Just hold on, it will feel better soon, I promise" he says, kissing her. "Should I stop" asks Sting. "No continue" she says. Her body is filled with joy once he moves back and forth. "Nh~" she moans.

"Move faster, please" says Ayame, he nodds and goes faster. He loses control of himself and slams into you harder and harder. Each thrust making her melt into the burning sheets."Your so tight" He pounds into you which makes you shout in pleasure. She holds onto his neck, pressing her body against his. He pounds into her so hard that the bed starts rocking. "Sting! I love you so much" Ayame says. "I love you too" he says, slamming into her. "My minds going blank" she says."Come for me" he says.

She was almost at her peak and so was Sting. He kisses her roughly and they quickly changed position, now Ayame was on top. "I'm going nuts" she says, as her breast bounce in front of he goes making him even harder.

She moves her hips up and own. Sting groans to your movements, completely losing himself in pleasure. Ayame was riding Sting, she never seen him so weak. "I'm gonna-" she says. "Me too" he says, and they both reach there peaks and release there juices. "I lost my virginity" says Ayame smiling. She felt light headed, as pleasure flowing through her body.

She couldn't handle it, but Sting wasn't finished. He grabs her and puts you on your knees. "Sting?!" She says, feeling exposed. "What are you doing?"

He ignores her and slams into her ass this time. "St-Sting" she hides her face in the pillows on the bed, and grips the bed sheets hard. After slamming into her, he released the rest of his juices, also giving her another orgasm. She felt so full of his juices and she loved it.

He falls down next to her panting. "I love you Ayame" he says.

"I love you too" she says smiling at him. "Please tell me we can do this again" he asks. "Of course" she says,and wraps herself with a blanket. "I'm looking forward to it" he says, with a smirk. "Me too" she says and kisses him.


End file.
